A flexible printed circuit (FPC) is a technology for providing electronic circuits on flexible substrates, such as, for example, polyimide, polyethylene naphthalate (PEN) or polyester film. For example, electronic components may be mounted on an FPC to provide a flexible electronic circuit board. Since an FPC is flexible, it may be useful in applications where electronics must bend for installation or assembly, or flex during normal use, such as, for example, in a folding cellular telephone.